Make a memory
by Believe78
Summary: VIB: Ist es möglich alte Erinnerungen mit Neuen vergessen zu machen?


**Make a memory**

Sie hatte geahnt, dass er da sein würde. Eigentlich war sie sich dessen sogar sicher gewesen. Hatte sie doch schon seit Jahren gewusst, dass Hugo wieder mit ihm in Kontakt stand; ihn auch schon mehrmals besucht hatte. Warum sollte er also gerade heute, an Hugos großem Tag, fehlen.

_Hello again, it's you and me  
Kinda always like it used to be_

Sie hatte sich dabei erwischt, wie sie versuchte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen; hatte sich zwischen all den anderen regelrecht immer wieder versteckt und ihn beobachtet.

Doch dann stand er plötzlich vor ihr, am Catering, als sie sich etwas zu trinken holen wollte.

_Sippin' wine, killing time  
Trying to solve life's mysteries _

Nach der anfänglichen Verlegenheit, plätscherte die Unterhaltung, zu ihrer Überraschung, bald angenehm vor sich hin. Es war als wäre es nie anders gewesen. _Wie damals….._ dachte sie fast wehmütig.

_How's your life, it's been a while?  
God it's good to see you smile_

Sie redeten über alles, außer über das, was vor all den Jahren dazu geführt hatte, dass sie jetzt fast wieder Fremde füreinander waren. Sie fühlte sich dessen immer noch schuldig und suchte in seinen Augen, seinem Lächeln nach einer Art Verurteilung ihres Handelns. Doch sie fand es nicht. Das einzige was sie empfand, war Freude darüber ihn wieder zu sehen; ihn wieder so Lächeln zu sehen, ehrlich und gleichzeitig mit diesem frechen Glitzern in den Augen, das sie so sehr vermisst hatte.

_I see you reaching for your keys  
Looking for a reason not to leave_

Sie beobachtet ihn, wie er sich an seinem Glas Wein festhielt; immer nur kleine Schlucke trank, so als ob er mit sich selbst vereinbart hätte, zu gehen, wenn das Glas leer war und gleichzeitig versuchte diesen Zeitpunkt so weit wie möglich hinauszuzögern.

_If you don't know if you should stay  
If you don't say what's on your mind  
Baby just breathe  
there's nowhere else tonight we should be _

Sie sah ihm an, dass er innerlich mit sich kämpfte, ob er bleiben sollte; dass er vielleicht doch nervöser war, als er es sie spüren ließ. Dabei sollte es doch umgekehrt sein. Sie war diejenige, die sich schlecht fühlen sollte, doch es ging ihr gut. Sie fühlte sich lebendig, so lebendig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie griff nah seiner Hand, die locker auf dem Tresen lag und drückte sie leicht. Sie spürte seinen ersten Reflex, die Hand wegzuziehen, doch er ließ sie liegen und lächelte sie leicht an. Sie wünschte sich, er würde ihr sagen, was er dachte und wenn ihm das unmöglich erschien, dann wenigstens noch ein wenig bleiben. Denn der Gedanke dann nach hause in ihre leere Wohnung zu gehen, machte ihr das erste Mal seit langer Zeit wieder Angst._  
_

_I dug up this old photograph  
look at all that hair we had  
it's bittersweet to hear you laugh  
your phone is ringing I don't wanna ask_

_  
_Und so sprach sie weiter; sprach von damals, genoss sein Lachen und versuchte den bittersüßen Nachgeschmack zu verdrängen, den der Gedanke hinterließ, dass sie sein Lachen auch in Zukunft weiter vermissen musste. Sein Handy klingelte und er zog seine Hand, die die ganze Zeit unter ihrer gelegen hatte, weg um den Anruf anzunehmen. Er sprach nicht viel und legte schnell auf. Sie hätte gern gefragt, doch verbot es sich.

_If you go now I'll understand  
If you stay Hey I've got a plan  
_

Fast verlegen steckte er das Handy wieder in seine Sakkotasche und sah an ihr vorbei zum Ausgang. Sie würde ihn gehen lassen, wenn er wollte…und wenn er blieb?

Plötzlich wurde ihr klar, dass sie nichts zu verlieren hatte. Sie hatte ihm damals mit ihrer Unehrlichkeit verletzt. Konnte sie dasselbe noch mal mit der Wahrheit; der Wahrheit, dass sie damals einen großen Fehler begangen hatte und ihn zutiefst bereute.

_We're gonna make a memory  
You wanna steal a piece of time?  
_

Hatte sie eine Chance die Vergangenheit vergessen zu machen, die schlechten Erinnerungen mit neuen, besseren zu ersetzen?

Sie begann einfach zu reden. Sein irritierter Blick ließ sie zuerst immer wieder nach Worten suchen, doch er hörte ihr still zu, unterbrach sie nicht. Sie sagte ihm alles. Dass die Ehe mit David nicht gehalten hatte; dass sie zu spät erkannt hatte, wie er wirklich war. Dass sie schon jahrelang jede Nacht in ihrem Bett lag, an die verpasste Chance dachte, die ihr Leben hätte sein können und ihr Herz immer noch ihm gehörte.

_You wanna make a memory?  
_

Er blickte sie an; wieder suchte sie nach einem Zeichen in seinen Augen, doch er zeigte ihr nicht was er dachte oder fühlte; sah sie einfach nur aus seinen braunen Augen an. Sie konnte seinem Blick nicht mehr länger standhalten, schloss die Augen und seufzte leise.

Er war noch da, als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, blickte sie unverändert an und lächelte.

Ihr Entschluss war gefallen, sie konnte und wollte nicht mehr zurück. Sie bat ihn um eine neue Chance.

Sein Blick veränderte sich leicht, wurde nachdenklicher und fixierte einen Punkt hinter ihr. Die Angst zu weit gegangen zu sein, kroch in ihr hoch; erreichte ihr Herz, das viel zu schnell schlug, während sie ihn weiter ansah, auf eine Antwort hoffend.

_You wanna make a memory?  
You wanna steal a piece of time?_

Stunden später lag sie in ihrem Bett; in Gedanken lief der vergangene Abend noch mal vor ihr ab. Sie hatte keine Antwort bekommen; noch nicht. Ihr Herz hoffte und ihr Verstand hatte die Niederlage bereits akzeptiert. Draußen ging die Sonne auf und langsam kroch das Licht in das Zimmer; erhellte die weiße Wand an der eigentlich Photos und Erinnerungen an schöne Zeiten hängen sollten. Langsam gab sie die Hoffnung auf, dass das jemals so sein würde. Das Klingeln an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Er stand davor. Worte waren keine mehr nötig, als er sie in seine Arme nahm.

Das war sie; die erste neue, schöne Erinnerung.

_You wanna make a memory_

_Song: "(You want to) make a memory" Bon Jovi  
_


End file.
